


【天陸】Berry Flavor, Creamy Kiss

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 失去了七瀨天、錯過了九条天好幾年，這一次，他只想緊緊抓住只屬於自己的天にぃ。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 2





	【天陸】Berry Flavor, Creamy Kiss

*靈感來自同居20題「吃了對方的點心」  
*剛開始交往與同居的設定  
*第一次寫天陸，加上是這一年來第一次寫文，文筆糟糕且可能有ooc，還請見諒

當門把轉動的聲音竄入耳中，九条天將手裡剩不到一半的甜甜圈擱在包裝紙上。拍了拍指尖沾上的糖粉，嚥下口中的麵包體。起身，他踱步走向門前，嘴角含著笑迎接他的戀人。

將脫下的鞋子整齊地擺進鞋櫃中，神色本還有些疲倦的七瀨陸在見到同居人的瞬間雙眸一亮，沒等天反應過來便將對方撲了個滿懷。

「我回來了，天にぃ！」

軟糯的話語在懷中悶悶地響起，卻絲毫掩飾不住那人的欣喜之情。附在戀人耳邊低聲笑著說聲辛苦了，天輕撫著那頭令人愛憐的赤色頭髮，隨後在他額上落下一吻。親密的舉動讓陸有些害羞地笑了起來。

哪怕他們已經交往了有些時日，這樣親暱的互動仍舊令他心跳不已。回想起多年來首次重逢時，那有些陌生的視線與稱呼，悸動的心情似是也帶著點名為難以置信的情緒。

「都多大的人了還那麼愛撒嬌？」

「嘿嘿，因為是天にぃ嘛。」

聞言，天笑嘆了口氣，「或許真的像和泉一織說的，我太寵你了。」捏了下陸的鼻子，他促狹道。

並沒有將後半句的「但是我樂意」說出口。身為兄長，他仍守著不能將對方給寵壞的這條底線。當然，天也不否認自己有那麼點想捉弄戀人、看看陸反應的私心。

「誒？一織真的那麽說？」皺起眉，陸不滿地鼓起雙頰，過分可愛的反應惹得天忍不住噗哧一笑。

「好啦，先別說這個了。」見陸準備再次開口抗議，他安撫似地揉了揉陸的頭髮，一面接過對方的肩背包，「快把手洗一洗，先吃點點心吧，再晚就要吃晚餐了。」說著，他逕自走向陸的房間，將手中的肩背包放下，又對正在廚房洗手的陸問道：「晚餐吃蛋包飯可以吧？」

「嗯！」

唰拉拉的水流聲和著陸的回答。天坐回沙發，拿起剩下的甜甜圈正準備咬下，便聽見陸輕快的腳步聲在不遠處猝然停止。他疑惑地抬起頭，恰巧對上了陸不可置信的眼神。

「陸？」見陸的臉龐沒了方才喜悅的顏色，意識到不對勁的天輕聲喚道。

陸沒有立馬應聲，盯著他手中的甜甜圈片刻，才語氣些許顫抖地問：「天にぃ，把草莓口味的甜甜圈給吃掉了？」

低頭瞥了眼手中的甜甜圈，天困惑地嗯了聲。只見陸聞言一臉憋屈，翦水雙瞳霎時像是要溢出水來。

「怎麼了嗎，陸？」

天有些慌了，他不明白陸為什麼突然一臉像是要哭出來的樣子。方才不是還好好的嗎？

站起身來邁開腳步，他快速地運轉自己的腦袋。陸剛才說到甜甜圈，莫非是因為自己吃了甜甜圈所以不開心了？

儘管感到不解，天還是試探性地再次開了口：「陸，甜甜圈的話，盒子裡還有——」

「不一樣！才不一樣！」話還沒說完便，陸便出聲打斷，「天にぃ是大笨蛋！」

「什——」

天還沒反應過來，面前那人便踩著重重的步伐，掠過自己筆直地朝房間大步走去，碰地一聲關上房門。

愣了幾秒才回過神來，走向門前，天禮貌性地喚了聲戀人的名字。敲了敲門，轉動門把，果不其然發現房門已經從裡面給鎖上。

佇立在門前，他張口想向門後那人說些什麼，卻頓時不知道該說什麼話。

他該道歉嗎？方才陸委屈的表情歷歷在目，可他卻不知道自己該為了什麼道歉。

因為甜甜圈被自己吃掉了？可盒子裡分明還有其他甜甜圈，而平時他們也都絲毫不在意對方吃掉自己買的食物。

百思不得其解，天幾度開闔著嘴，最後卻只是嘆了口氣，說：「陸，別任性了。」

「我才沒有任性。」門的另一頭傳來悶悶的聲音，天猜想陸是躲在了棉被裡。他放軟語氣，像是試圖哄勸角落裡怕生的小動物一般：「那就出來吃點心。」

「不吃了。」

「不吃點心，那至少也得要吃晚餐。」

「晚餐也不吃了。」

聽到這句話，天沒忍得住地皺起眉頭。

「⋯⋯就算是蛋包飯？」

門的另一端這次沒有立馬回應。就在天以為對方終於要妥協時，才又弱弱地傳來了句：「⋯⋯就算是蛋包飯。」

「是嗎？」

他沉吟了好片刻，這才自門前轉身離開。

*

陸幾乎是在聽見那人轉身離開的瞬間便感到了後悔。

他從棉被中探出頭來，下意識地想呼喊那人的名字，卻在即將脫口而出的那瞬間又將那聲「天にぃ」給吞了回去。

他知道方才自己的舉動確實任性，他甚至也明白自己的反應在天的眼中簡直是莫名其妙。可那瞬間心中奔騰的情感蓋過了理性，他就是無法克制自己。

那可是他昨天結束了一整日疲倦拍攝後，排了好久的隊才終於買到的限量草莓鮮奶油甜甜圈啊！再加上當時時間已經不早的緣故，輪到他時草莓鮮奶油甜甜圈只剩下最後一個。他將最後一個買下，又順便買了幾個原味的甜甜圈，打算隔天晚上待兩人都在家時一起享用。

所以當天一臉不解地說盒子裡還有甜甜圈時，他登時只覺得自己委屈極了。

限量的草莓鮮奶油甜甜圈和普通的甜甜圈，怎麼會一樣呢？

陸抽了抽鼻子，將自己緊緊地裹在棉被中，翻了個身。秒針規律的滴答聲在房間裡迴盪。昏暗的室內中，他聽著房門外隱約傳來同居人鼓搗晚飯的聲音，紊亂的思緒隨著窗外間或流逝的光，在自己一次次的吐息中終於逐漸沈澱了下來。

其實，他是知道的。是限量的草莓鮮奶油甜甜圈，還是僅只灑上糖粉的普通甜甜圈，從來就不是那麼重要。

仔細想想，他也不是真那麼在乎天把那唯一一個甜甜圈吃掉這件事情。嚴格說來，那一個甜甜圈自始至終就是為了天而買的，讓天吃掉本來就是天經地義的事。

他知道天喜歡吃草莓口味的甜甜圈。在吃草莓甜甜圈的時候，那人臉上不自覺洋溢的笑容是他最想守護的事物之一。如果可以，他甚至希望能為了天把這世上所有草莓味的甜甜圈都給買下來。

那自己又是為了什麼而感到如此不快？

充盈於心的、那無以名狀的情感又是什麼？

陸望向一旁擱在床頭櫃上的相框，裡面的九条天正對自己露出那堪比現代天使的笑容。

他想，或許自己只是任性地希望，能夠和天在一起，吃最喜歡的東西、做最喜歡的事。

礙於職業與身分的緣故，在這個家的外面，他和天始終只能是不遠不近的前後輩關係。他們用「九条さん」與「七瀨さん」稱呼彼此，用客氣的言語劃下無法逾越的界線。所有諸如「天にぃ」、「我愛你」的字句，只有在這個家裡才得以擁有姓名。

起先他是不那麼介意的。儘管看著八乙女前輩和十前輩能夠喚那人為「天」、能夠和他成為一起在舞台上歌唱與奮鬥的夥伴，而自己卻只能克制地守著檯面上彼此之間合適的距離，要說心底沒有一絲寂寞，那都是騙人的。

可當私底下他滿懷期待地喚著「天にぃ」，對方不是冷冷地說：「七瀨さん，要叫九条さん。」而是柔聲回以自己：「怎麼了，陸？」時，他就覺得其他事情都不那麼重要了。

本該是這樣，也本該只是這樣子的，可隨著時間流逝，自己怎麼就越來越無法滿足了呢？

他並不是任性地想不分場合地喚對方「天にぃ」。或許不及天完美，但他仍舊有身為偶像的專業意識。

只是，失去了七瀨天、錯過了九条天好幾年，這一次，他只想緊緊抓住只屬於自己的天にぃ。哪怕僅限於這個家裡，他也不想錯過任何一絲能夠與他一同歡笑的機會。

所以，即便聽起來毫無道理，可當天將最後一口，也是唯一一個草莓鮮奶油甜甜圈放入口中時，他的的確確覺得自己的美好念想應聲碎裂了。

以不安為養分，再佐以寂寞灌溉。悄然扎了根的黑色種子在陸的心裡瘋長，恣意蔓延，而他無法控制。

戀愛中的人是十分敏感的。

他突然想起一次娛樂性談話節目的錄影，某名來賓如是說道。那時他對於那名來賓所描繪的情緒感到不解與陌生，在結束節目錄製回宿舍的路上向身旁的一織發問，卻只得來對方一臉看著保育類動物的眼神，以及一句「七瀨さん還是保持這樣無知純粹的狀態就好。」的回答。

現在回想起來，自己好像終於能稍微理解那句話的意思了。

咕嚕——

思緒被肚子的抗議聲打斷。陸望向壁上的掛鐘，赫然發現不知不覺竟也已經九點多了。中午只在拍攝片場草草吃了點東西，長時間空腹的感覺令他有些難受。決定先中斷思考，陸輕輕推開房門，躡手躡腳地步出門外打算找點東西果腹。

吃些什麼好呢？好想吃天にぃ做的蛋包飯啊⋯⋯

分明已經好些日子沒能一起吃晚餐了，早知道剛才就不要賭氣說不吃。

陸一面想著，一面垂頭喪氣地走向廚房。不擅於料理的他本想從冷凍庫隨便拿些什麼出來微波，卻在甫一踏進廚房便看見餐桌上擺著保溫飯盒，一旁還有個保鮮盒，裡邊放著灑滿了糖粉的甜甜圈。他怔怔地走近桌邊，發現盒子底部壓著張字條，熟悉的娟秀字體映入眼簾。

「早點吃完早點休息。」

簡短卻不失溫度的字句讓陸忍不住又抽了抽鼻子。

拉開椅子坐了下來，他打開保溫盒，在看見那人用番茄醬在蛋包飯金黃的表皮上寫了「ごめん」幾個字後，眼眶無法控制地熱了起來。

雙手合十，對著只有自己一個人的餐桌小聲說了句「我開動了」，陸將仍帶著點餘溫的蛋包飯送入口中，任由溫暖的美味安撫飢餓叫囂的胃。

草莓口味的也好，僅只是灑滿糖粉的也罷，他不在乎。他所在乎的，自始至終都只有那個人的笑靨而已。

他決定明天一早起來便向天道歉，附帶好多個好多個草莓口味的甜甜圈。

*

天在聽見陸踏出房門的聲音後，這才終於放下心來，帶著換洗衣物走向浴室。他迅速地洗好澡、刷完牙，在時針指向十一之前便將自己給穩妥地包裹在棉被之中。

儘管明天是久違的休假日，可他打定主意要早早出門，便也比平時還要早關燈歇息。

就在他即將進入夢鄉的時候，天感覺到房門好像被輕輕地推開，還依稀聽見陸輕輕喚了聲「天にぃ」。意識已經有些模糊，他想支起身子回應，可疲倦了好些日子的身體像是對柔軟的床鋪有所留戀一樣，一時之間不受控制，沈甸甸的。

將門輕輕帶上，陸輕手輕腳地走向床邊，熟門熟路地在不驚擾床上那人的前提下鑽進了被子中。

儘管在這個家中兩人都有屬於自己的房間，可大多時候他們更喜歡在小卻不擁擠的床上相擁而眠。

陸伸出手輕輕揪著天的睡袍。「天にぃ，你睡著了嗎？」他輕聲問道，但回應他的只有一室寂靜。天是面向牆壁睡的，他看不到天的睡顏，感到失落的同時卻又有一絲安心。儘管知道對方聽不到，他還是小聲地開口。

「天にぃ，今天的事，對不起。」

「我不是在氣天にぃ把只有一個的草莓鮮奶油甜甜圈給吃掉了。」

「我只是⋯⋯只是有點寂寞而已。」

「錯過了天にぃ那麼多年，忍不住就想，要是天にぃ未來日子裡的歡笑都可以有我，那就好了。」

「吶，天にぃ，這樣的我，是不是太過任性了呢？」

陸輕笑了聲。一陣倦意襲來，他打了個哈欠。剩下的，就等明天再說吧。如是想著，他閉上雙眼，說了聲「晚安，天にぃ。」後，很快便陷入了睡眠。

聽著身後沈靜的吐息聲，意識稍微清醒了點的天這才輕輕地轉過身來。凝視著愛人的睡顏，在鼻尖落下一吻，他將陸摟進懷中，對方無意識地朝他蹭了蹭，惹得他一陣輕笑。

「晚安，陸。」

說完，他再次閉上雙眼，與愛人一同陷入深沉的睡眠。

*

陸是在一片晨光中甦醒的。

說是晨光並不夠準確。當他睡眼惺忪地在床上坐起來時，定睛一看，才發現掛鐘的時針已經走到了十一。而身旁那人也早已不見蹤影。

糟了，這些日子忙著拍攝，一放鬆下來忍不住就睡過頭了。陸在心中暗叫不妙。一個箭步衝進浴室盥洗。

明明想著一早起來要向天にぃ道歉的，而且他和天にぃ也早早就約定好，今天中午要去兩人都期待了很久的餐廳吃飯啊！

他用比平時快上不少的速度結束了洗漱，踏出房門正準備呼喚從剛才就不見人影的那人，便聽見門把轉動的聲音。

咦？天にぃ早上出門了嗎？

陸疑惑地望向門口，只見天推門而入，手上還拿著一盒看起來相當熟悉的東西。定睛一看，他才發現那是那家他排了很久的隊的甜甜圈。他怔怔地望著天，有些不明白現在的狀況。

「陸，你起床啦？快去洗手吧，我買了那家的甜甜圈回來。」

「咦？呃，嗯⋯⋯」

對方的反應過於理所當然，陸只能困惑地照著天的話做。洗完手，他走向沙發，在天的身邊坐了下來，訥訥地接過戀人遞過來的甜甜圈——那個甜甜圈和自己前幾天買的一模一樣，鮮奶油上綴飾著草莓果粒，散發出香甜的氣息——他小心翼翼地咬了一口。

草莓的酸甜與柔順的鮮奶油在口中擴散開來，他又再咬了一口，忍不住露出了滿足的笑容。

天看著戀人的笑靨，嘴角也攀上笑意。

他是在準備晚飯時發現其他甜甜圈和自己吃掉的甜甜圈不一樣的。當他將蛋包飯放進保溫飯盒中，自紙盒中取出另一個甜甜圈，並剝開白色的包裝袋時，他才明白陸說的「不一樣」指的是什麼。

於是他上網查了有關那家甜甜圈的資訊，得知那是一家著名的連鎖甜點店，最近剛在陸從經濟公司回家的路上設店，因為新推出限量的草莓鮮奶油甜甜圈，所以每天排隊的人潮都絡繹不絕。

他確認了每天甜甜圈出爐的時間，決定隔天一早起來就去那家甜點店排隊，讓陸一起床就能嚐到美味的甜甜圈。

可他心底還是有那麼些疑惑，平時不在意自己吃掉他甜點的陸，這次怎麼就為了甜甜圈不愉快呢？

而這樣的疑惑，也在昨夜的半夢半醒間得到了解答。

他笑著凝睇戀人因為塞滿甜甜圈而鼓起的臉頰，以及滿足的神情，在腦海中一遍遍勾勒那令他愛憐的臉龐。炙熱的視線令陸感到有些害羞。

「天にぃ，你在看什麼？」

天沒有正面回答，他笑著揉了揉陸赤色的頭髮，說：「你慢慢吃，我已經把中午的餐廳取消了。」

「咦？」陸詫異地瞪大雙眸，頓時焦急了起來，「為、為什麼要取消？天にぃ⋯⋯是在為昨天的事情生氣嗎？」

「想什麼呢，陸？」天輕捏了下陸的臉頰，接續道：「只是把它推遲到下次的休假日而已。今天就先吃蛋包飯，然後一起在家裡待一整天吧。」

「可、可是⋯⋯」

「你聽我說我想說卻沒說出口的那些話；我聽你講那些你想一起做卻沒能一起做的事，然後未來的每一個休假日，我都陪你一一去實現。」

「你說覺得自己錯過了九条天很多年，其實我也一樣啊。」

他從不後悔自己做出了那樣的決定。可午夜夢迴，他仍舊會為自己在那孩子生命中缺席的日子感到些許遺憾。

「天にぃ⋯⋯」

陸感覺自己的眼眶有些濕熱，用力眨了眨雙眸，正欲開口說些什麼，卻又從對方有些熟悉的字句中發現了什麼不對勁的地方，「等、等等，天にぃ昨晚不是已經睡了嗎？怎麼會聽到⋯⋯」陸結結巴巴地講著，感覺自己的臉頰燥熱了起來。

「確實是差不多睡著了。」天的嘴角勾起狡黠的弧度，「但也正是這樣，我才能夠聽到陸的真心話呀。」

「什麼嘛⋯⋯虧我本來今天起床後打算要講的。」

陸羞紅著臉囁嚅道。雖然已經下定決心要向天說出口，可在還未有心理準備的情況下被知曉了自己的真心，總歸還是令人感到不好意思。他不甘心地將頭抵在天的胸口，過了好一會兒後才悶聲開口。

「那麼，我想要和天にぃ一起去遊樂園玩。」

天微微一怔，笑著應了聲：「好。」

「把好幾年份沒有一起坐的摩天輪都給補回來。」

「嗯。」

「還想和天にぃ一起手牽手在街上逛街，」他頓了頓，又補充了句，「當然，是在有變裝的前提下。」

「嗯，沒有問題。」

「想和天にぃ一起去KTV唱歌。」

「唱TRIGGER的還是IDOLiSH7的？」

「都唱。」

「好。」

「還想和天にぃ一起去看看那幾年天にぃ住過的地方、走過的風景。」

天頓了頓，「嗯，我都帶你去。」

「也想和天にぃ一起去冰品和甜點吃到飽。」

「陸，」天皺起眉頭，將陸拉出自己懷中，彈了下他的額頭，「就算你現在沒那麼常發作了，也不能夠那麼沒有節制。況且身為偶像，身體狀況——」

「唔，知道了、知道了啦。」有些吃痛地摀著額頭，陸趕緊出聲打斷自己兄長的說教。

見對方一臉「我不聽、我不聽」的樣子，本還想說些什麼的天無奈地笑嘆了口氣，決定把說教留待日後，「知道就好。快把剩下的甜甜圈吃掉吧，再不吃鮮奶油就要融化了。」

「嗯！」

笑著應了聲，陸大口咬下手中剩下的甜甜圈。接著，又拿起盒中另一個甜甜圈，塞進天的手裡，「天にぃ也一起吃。」他笑得燦爛如陽，說：「這也是我想和天にぃ一起做的事。」

天接過甜甜圈，一口咬下。香甜的草莓以及鮮奶油在口中化開，分明是與昨天相同的滋味，他卻覺得更好吃了些。

*

肩並著肩，他與陸在沙發上一同分食掉了四個甜甜圈。盒子裡剩下最後一個，他們倆互相推讓的結果，是將甜甜圈分成兩個，一人一半。

陸心滿意足地享用著手裡最後的甜甜圈，絲毫沒有發覺嘴角沾上了鮮奶油。察覺到的天傾身向前，俐落地用食指指腹將之抹去，「這裡，沾到了喔。」

「誒？」

「陸，怎麼那麼不小心呢？」說完，他笑著將指尖沾染的鮮奶油含入口中，享受著對方雙頰登時刷紅帶給自己的成就感。

「天、天にぃ壞心眼！」陸嘟嘴抗議道。看著戀人得意的神情，他使勁轉動腦筋，好不容易想到了個計謀，他大口咬下手裡剩下的甜甜圈，任由鮮奶油沾滿自己的嘴，然後迅速地在天的嘴角啄了一口。

「天にぃ怎麼也那麼不小心呢？」陸看著戀人沾上鮮奶油的嘴角，不顧自己仍舊滿嘴的鮮奶油，得意洋洋地笑了起來。

被陸的舉動險些唬住，天挑起眉來，決定收拾下自己淘氣的戀人。趁著對方還沒反應過來，他執起陸的手，以食指抹去自己嘴角的鮮奶油，然後將之含入口中，不輕不重地吸吮著。

「天、天にぃ！」

「嗯？」沒有停下動作，天蘊含水氣的眸子挑逗地直直望進陸的眼眸。他壞心眼地舔弄著戀人的指尖，刻意製造出的嘖嘖水聲以及包覆指尖的溫熱觸感讓陸感到一陣酥麻。

「天にぃ這樣⋯⋯太狡猾了。」

「因為是陸啊。」

笑著鬆開陸的指尖，天無比愛憐地吻上了滿臉通紅的戀人。陸的嘴巴都是鮮奶油，讓兩人間綿長的吻充滿了甜膩的氣息。

「這家的草莓鮮奶油甜甜圈真的很好吃。」

心滿意足地將吃得滿嘴都是的陸給「清理」乾淨後，望著因為接吻而氣息有些紊亂的陸，天提議道：「一個人排隊實在是太無聊了，下次我們兩個人一起去排隊吧。」

語畢，他在戀人羞澀地點頭後俯下身去，再一次加深了兩人間草莓味的鮮奶油之吻。

End


End file.
